You're My Kryptonite
by heyliam
Summary: Your trip to London can be better than you imagine...


Annie's POV:

- Finished! – I said closing the last case -

-Yeah … me too – Alby, my best friend said -

We were at my house, finishing to pack up the luggage to travel. Three weeks in London! July vacations, we kept our money for a good time to get that long awaited trip .. A part of our dream would have done: visit London, our favorite city. Now the other part, well, it would be a little more difficult: (ok, much more difficult to achieve, buuut) meet Rupert Grint, Alan Rickman (our favorite actors) and see our favorite band, One Direction. I was completely in love with Liam, OMG what is that boy! And Alby was CRAZY for Louis!

Well, let me stop talking for a while and let me introduce myself. My name is Ana Luiza, but everyone calls me Annie, I'm 16 years old, live in Brazil, never dated seriously and I cannot live without my iPod. Alby and I are friends since we were little kids, neighbors and beyond we are best friends, practically sisters. We had very similar tastes, loved Harry Potter, One Direction, and we love to create outfits and those stuff ... Our dream was finally realized.

Alby's POV:

I was at Annie's house ending to pack to our trip to London. Man, I could not believe it, seriously. Going to London with my best friend, and having a chance to meet our favorite actors! Could not ask for anything better.

Now is my turn to introduce myself. My name is Isabella, but how you could see my nickname is Alby. I'm 17, I love Harry Potter and One Direction, Glee and Gossip Girl. I just freaked out when I saw the play "Wicked" on Broadway. Also I cannot live without my iPod, and I am in love with cardigans.

- Oh my God! ANNIE! Come on, we'll be late!

- OMG, let's go!

- Did you take everything? Passport, everything else?

- Yes yes, and you? Everything at your hand?

- Yes, or at least I think so - we laugh - Wait.

- What is it? -

- Am I looking good ? (click here london_annie/set?id=43671789)

- Oh, I won't answer. Bu and me? How am I? (click here london_alby/set?id=43668114)

- Great as always!

Annie's POV:

I was ready when I get Alby called me:

- Oh my God! ANNIE! Come on, we'll be late!

I had not realized the time had flown that afternoon, I think because we were nervous, or whatever. But anyway, the long awaited day of our trip had arrived.

- OMG, let's go!

We said goodbye to our families and went to the airport. We come up really quick. Once there, our hearts quickened. Calm, keep calm. It'll be okay, you will meet who you want and this will be the best trip of your life. QUIET GIRL, DAMN.

We went to the counter of the airline company to check-in and check bags (as in any other way).

- Passport please? - The young man said the company -

- Of course - we said in chorus. That was funny -

- Okay. You are going to Rio de Janeiro, and then to London. Just pick up the luggage at the final destination. Here your tickets. Miss Isabella and Miss Ana Luiza. Thank you for choosing Shootingstar. Have a good trip.

- Thank you-we said together one more time. Ok, that was weird -

- What are your seats? - I asked -

- Hmm let me see. From here to Rio, 18A and 20C to London. And yours?

- Oh no – I said surprise -

- What is it? Is there something wrong?

- Yes, we aren't going together from here to London. - I answered sadly. I really wanted to go along with Alby. Okay, we were going together until Rio, but to London I was going a chair behind her -

- Oh do not believe. Man, fuck you. Sorry, it was spontaneous.

- No problem.

Alby's POV:

Dude, I do not believe. OUR trip (yeah, that sounds strange, but would rather our trip). And we will go separate. I want to see what I'm going to sit next to someone who snores or something? Now I was mad. But calm down, nothing will hinder our trip.

I was watching the news on my iPod when I saw one and did not scream to Annie because we were in full the airport lounge.

- ANNIE! DID YOU KNOW THAT THE BOYS ARE ON RIO?

- Boys? What boys? Calm down girl - Annie replied scared -

- THE BOYS. ONE DIRECTION. HARRY, LIAM, LOUIS, Niall Zayn. Want me to draw?

- I. CAN NOT. BELIEVE. As we did not know it?

- I don't know. I think they have "hidden" down here, doing who knows what and now are returning to London.

When I finished saying the phrase, Annie looked at me like, "are you thinking the same thing as me?"

- What is it girl? You okay? - Asked frightened -

- We're going to Rio today. Then to London. Maybe we'll get the same flight as them?

- No, that's kinda impossible. We're in the economic class. And again, they would in private jet, you know.

- Truth. Well, let it go.

When I looked at the clock, we had to be embedded, we were so happy / sad / idon'tknowwhat that we did not heard to the flight call. We went running to the gate, and we get in plenty of time, hopefully. This time we were together.

After an hour or so, we arrived in Rio, and soon after we landed, we saw a big tumult going to the Federal Police.

Wait. Federal Police. Really excited girls. WHAT THE FUCK?

Annie's POV:

Damn what was that uproar? It could not be what I was thinking. Do boys were not going in a private jet? Calm dawn girl, they would never be in your flight. Who knows. OMG and if they were in the same flight as ours? We only had to wait to see it.

We went to the bathroom (what?) and went to eat something. Holy shit that expensive food. Two loaves of cheese and a coke for 13 reais (real is the currency used in Brazil). Ok ok, calm down, eat, listen to music, do whatever is possible to arrive soon the time for boarding.

Unintentionally, I fell asleep and I woke up with Alby calling me.

- Annie, wake up, we will embark now - I must say that my heart raced a lot that time? No? Ok - my God girl why are you so nervous?

- It's what I'm thinking even if the boys can go on our flight. But I do not know right. Let's go.

- Calm down, we'll discover very soon.

" Ladies and gentlemen passengers of the Flight 7393, bound by Shootingstar to London, embark at the gate 39."

It's now or never.

Alby's POV:

It was time to board. We were happy but sad because we were not going together. Okay, okay it was just a chair, but hey, it was not together.

We were in line, and saw that the uproar had stopped. Also, no one would let a bunch of crazy girls in the international departure lounge right? Obviously.

Annie's POV:

We deliver boarding passes and headed to that gigantic aircraft.

- 21A. My dear, is here. Good trip for you. I know we're super close to each other but ... what can we do?

- Yeah. Good trip for you too. - And we hugged each other -

When the plane was almost full (there were only two vacant seats behind me, one beside me, one on the side of Alby and one in front of her), I realized that suddenly there were five guys on board. They seemed familiar. When I see, there were the boys of One Direction. But wait, what they doing in the economic class? Anyway, keep quiet. Hahaha.

Hang on. The Harry and Zayn passed by my seat and sat behind me. Is it real? Calm girl or you will have a heart attack in mid-flight. I see Niall sitting on the bench ahead of Alby's vague. She stood looking at me like: GIRL IS THIS REAL?

But wait. I can't believe. There were only two vacancies in the whole plane. One of my side and a side of Alby. Wait a minute. That's what I'm thinking?

When I look, I see Louis, yes, Louis Tomlinson sitting next to Alby :

- Hello, I think you should know me. I am Louis - and he extended his hand to Alby - and you are ...?

- Isabella. Alby, please. - She said, still in shock. She seemed much more calm than me -

I realized that I rolled a climate there. I was quiet.

Calm. Liam Payne coming in my direction. BREATHE GIRL, BREATHE.

- Excuse me, can I sit here? – No babe sit on the floor, kidding -

- O-o-o-o-of c-c-c-c-ouse. - Obvious that my voice would not come out.


End file.
